xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Braddock
Brian Braddock, also known as Captain Britain, is a superpowered human that was born in Essex, England. He is 6'6" and weighs 257 pounds. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He is missing his left eye. Relatives *John Braddock (ancestor (possible grandfather)) *James Braddock, Sr. (father, deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased) *James Braddock, Jr. (brother, deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock (twin sister) *Meggan Puceanu (wife) Powers and Abilities Interdimensional Energy Conduit: Braddock's abilities are powered by interdimensional energies which are concentrated around the British Isles of each reality and also in the Otherworld; moving too far away from the field will cause eventual power loss unless a power-enhancing costume is worn. After being lost in the timestream for a while, Brian briefly had precognitive flashes, though these eventually abated. For a time, all of his abilities were localized to Britain; if he went abroad for too long at a time without wearing his costume, his powers eventually diminished to nothing. His costume acts as an antenna and battery, allowing him to retain his powers wherever he goes. When he and Meggan destroyed the Otherworld energy matrix at Roma's prompting, however, the energies that allowed him to retain his power within the United Kingdom without his costume were dissipated. Hence, to retain his powers anywhere on Earth, he must wear the costume at all times. Recently, Brian has gained the ability to use his powers even without his suit. They are now based on his confidence. With greater confidence comes more power, and he weakens as his confidence does. Originally, his powers were linked to the Amulet of Right, worn around his neck, and he depended on a mace-like Star Scepter to fly. Later on, Merlyn changed his costume just before he entered an alternate Earth, removing the Amulet and the Scepter and placing the powers in his new costume. Not long after that he was killed by the Fury and had his body remade by Merlyn, who chose this point to make his powers innate and stronger, with his costume merely serving as a battery and amplifier. Currently, Brian's powers are sustained by his own confidence and heritage as the son of a denizen of Otherworld. Thus, the more confident he is, the greater his powers are and vice versa. *''Superhuman Strength:'' While wearing his costume, Braddock's strength is increased to high superhuman levels. At his peak, he's able to lift approximately 90 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Braddock's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' While wearing his costume, Braddock's body is surrounded by an invisible force field that renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The field allows him to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces, such as bazooka shells or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry will weaken and, eventually, penetrate the field. The field's density, however, is specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. This force field is now sustained by his own confidence. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Braddock's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Braddock's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Braddock can purposely draw upon the energies that give him his other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of his senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. He can see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human can. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans can't. *''Flight:'' Braddock can also channel these energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he is capable of surpassing the speed of sound, 770 miles per hour. The force field that grants him his superhuman durability enables him to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities would have on human tissue without harm as well as allowing him to breathe normally. Category:Characters Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Flight